


Beyond Infinite Understanding

by Ceebott



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Nymphs - Freeform, Shit Yall Aint Never Read Before, Taylor Swift's Bitch Ass, Thor-Like Themes, realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebott/pseuds/Ceebott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ang, this one's for you, babe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Night Visons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chloemagea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemagea/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom encounters a strange being in an even stranger dream.

"...Never again..."

His deep baritone ripped through the dizzying silence that rang throughout his luxurious flat. And Tom meant his words. Never again will he allow that scarlet lipped slag to overstay her welcome again. Of all his publicity stunts, this had to top them all. He rolled over on his side and quickly returned to his previous position as he saw lipstick stains all over his brand new satin pillows. He made a noise of disgust. 

He was tired. Physically. Emotionally. Just drained dry of this façade that he put on everyday. He wanted love. Real love, with a woman who put fire in his heart and loins. He grew weary of the pretend love he showed to this scarlet woman. This woman whose name he could not remember, no matter how many times it was pounded into his skull. This woman who, if he didn't keep up this act, would discard him and write him as a villian in a no doubt highly profitable song which would turn millions against him. 

 

He wanted, no desired, something new. Someone new, a beautiful feminine creature among the likes he had never experienced before.

 

His dreams were wild, vivaciously abstract.

He knew not where he was, but he had the deep set feeling that he belonged there. Right there, in the thick mist that surrounded him. He could not make sense of it. He was neither here nor there. Standing nor floating,,.m . He simply existed. 

Instead of panic, he was completly at peace. He was drunk off the smell that permeated in the air. Lilac and something unknown, something crisp, like fresh winter rain. 

"What is your name?"

This startled Tom, a voice out of nowhere and he could not detect the origin or speaker. The voice was, no doubt, feminine. It was soft and fell sweet on his ears. It sounded exotic, like the speaker was from somewhere Carribean or maybe West African.... Nevertheless, Tom felt compelled  
to speak his name into the mist.

"Thomas...Thomas...Thom-as." She giggled as she tested the new name and let the syllabals playfully bounce off her tongue. She made his name seem foreign, her flowery accent making it sound like: "Tome-mahs". Definitely West African...or maybe Carribean.

"Humani have such fun names..."

The foreign word confused Tom, but he dismissed it. "What might your name be?" He bantered back, trying to showcase any charm he could muster at the moment.

"I have many names..."

Good bloody job, Hiddleston, you're flirting with the Devil. 

"Satan?"

The voice sounded confused now. She hummed. "Say-tin?" She frowned as she mimicked his posh English accent. "I've never heard of such a name...nor do I wnat to be addressed as such, come to think of it..." 

Tom sighed in relief, he also noticed that her voice was getting closer, he could now hear it clear behind him. He whirled around, there was a dark figure blurred by the light mist standing up only strides away.

Tom walked slowly towards her. Feeling as if he ran, he would startle her, like a gentle doe. "What would you like to be called, then? 

There was a pause. She was thinking. Tom could see her head tilt. "I have been called by so many names, it is hard to pick a favorite..."  
.  
Tom could now see her clearly now. She was completly naked. Her skin was smooth, unblemished and remarkably dark. It looked as if she was made from liquified onyx. Her hair was a tangle of thick brown curls with orchids woven in

"Hmm, Bastet...Venus...Andromeda...Morgana...oh! I know! Chanel! Call me that! Pan bestowed the name upon me on my Name Day! Oh, how I love it!" 

He was now inches away from her. "Chanel." He repeated dreamily. She jolted around in surprise. Her features absolutely gobsmacked him. 

She was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous as she looked up at him with three, yes three, mesmerizing brown eyes that were wide in surprise. The extra eye on her forehead blinked at him curiously. There was a smattering of dark freckles across her snubbed nose. Her full lips in complete collaboration with her mouth forming an "o". Her very being radiated youth. She couldn't be any older than 18. 

"Oh, dear..."

She uttered these last words with a small smile and that's when he woke up.

 

His eyes slammed open. He was covered in a cool sweat. His heart pounded against his ribcage. Flashes of his dream danced in his head. He inhaled sharply and then exhaled. Over and over. Tom rolled over and checked the time on his phone. 2:15am. He brushed off his dream as just a wild figment of his imagination and decided to get a drink of water.

 

The hardwood floor was freezing to the soles of his feet as he walked into the kitchen. All he could think about was the beautiful nymph in his dreams. He wished that he would have taken time to fully appreciate her body, but...that was of course impossible, wasn't it?

Refreshed and well hydrated. Tom made his way to what he thought was his empty bed.

"Fucking hell!"

Tom dropped his bottle of water to the ground as he looked at the familiar figure sitting criss-crossed on his bed. 

It was Nellie, the beautiful entity from his dream. She had not even acknowledged him yet. She was too busy looking down at the tan palms of her hands as they gripped handfuls of his sheets. She seemed distressed.

As he got closer, he could hear that she was speaking, but in some melodic language that he could not understand. As every second went by she panicked more and more. Finally, she looked up.

"I cannot see! My eye...! It is gone...and I am blind!"

Tom noticed that her forehead was smooth and without the peculiar appendage. He also saw that miserable tears slid out of her eyes, which were glazed over with a greyish film. Her tears were unlike any tears he had ever seen, they were a sparkly silver and when they rolled down her round cheeks, they burned holes in his sheets. 

Tom thought quickly, not so logically, but quickly nonetheless. He raced over to his bureau and grabbed his glasses case. He pulled his black correctional glasses out of the case and walked over to the pained creature, who was sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Here! Here, take these!"

Tom couldn't help but feel a little ridiculous for putting the spectacles on her tender face. She was blind and glasses couldn't fix blindness. Something in him wanted to relieve  
her from her pain, that part of him wanted to satisfy and please her no matter how ridiculous the means. He didn't feel as ridiculous when Nellie slipped on the glasses and blinked the film from her eyes. Her face lit up. 

"Oh, thank you, Thomas. I can see again, you have cured me with these..these. .windows of sight!"

She laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Tom couldn't help but to smile back, even in all his confusion. "I am so grateful to have had chosen you as an Alphä." She smiled and then laughed at the perplexed look on Tom's face. "But, of course...Humani are blissfully unaware of that which is all around them..." She said. "Come, sit...I will explain.." Tom took a seat on the edge of his bed, slightly frightened of the supernatural being occupying his sheets. 

She cleared her throat. "I come from a place much different from here, but, in some ways, they are quite the same. I come from a different realm, a sub-realm, called Aürahiemr. You are from the realm of Men--"

"Midgard..."

Chanel's eyes lit up. "Ooh, how did you know that?" She asked. Tom just shrugged bashfully. "Well, you are correct. Midgard. Lo! You look a lot like L--...never mind, I know where he is right now. As I was saying, I come from a land ruled by Pan, the overseer of all the nymphs. Every now and then, Pan listens to the woes of the Humani, and sends a nymph in whatever form to help them. The nymph chooses the woe, chooses their own Alphä, to belong to. Once they have found their Alphä, they become Omegä."

Tom's eyes were wide as his mind raced. This cannot be happening, this is all myths and fairy tales. Even with that in mind, he couldn't pull away. .

"But, I am Pan's most special nymph. He has let me walk Midgard many times, but he has never allowed me to take an Alphä. I begged and begged him for centuries to release me into Midgard and he never relented, until now."

Chanel moved toward Tom until she could touch him. "Until you, Alphä Thomas." 

Her umber fingers touched his pale cheeks gingerly. "So...you're..not human?" He stuttered over his words. Chanel giggled, the sound falling like velvet on the air. "No, my perplexed Thomas...I am not." She whispered as she inched into his warm lap. Placing loving kisses along his sharp jawline. His skin tingled where her dimly pink lips touched. 

Tom's mind was alive with curiosity. How on earth, or not earth, is this even possible? His thoughts were soon muted out by the sweet little nymph and her tender kisses. He pulled her up on his lap and raked his hands up her wonderfully thick thighs.

At this action, she shifted and a slightly uncomfortable noise slipped from her mouth.

She wiggled a bit. "Oh, Jævla flâks..." She cursed under her breath. Tom looked at her, concerned. "Is something wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked. Chanel huffed, her eyes downcast. 

"Another reason that Pan never released me is that I...am not ready..for a lover in s-such a way .."

Tom looked at the fragile nymph in his lap. He now acknowledged how she was slightly shaking in his arms and how her lower lip trembled with frustration. His little sweetling was a virgin...a young one and was very rightly frightened of the prospect of physical love. He smiled gingerly at her and lifted up her chin with his long index finger.

 

"I see...you do not have to do any of that to gain my affections...you already have them, darling." He whispered into the dark. Chanel looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes that smiled at him. "Really, Alphä Thomas?" She said, the pitch in her sweet voice rising. "You are not displeased?" She asked. Tom furrowed his brow. "No, not in the least..." At these words, she cuddled into his shirt. The action tugged at his heartstrings more than anything had ever.


	2. II: The Humanity Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanel learns that humanity is a more complex adventure than imagined.

Reality set in when the sun had fully risen and the dreamy haze of dusk had lifted. Chanel had adopted one of his large shirts that swallowed her whole as she lay in a deep slumber. Questions flooded his mind. How is he going to explain this to Luke? How is he going to keep this a secret from the public and especially her? How is he going to gain documentation for her? She's not even from this galaxy! 

  


Okay, stop and think Thomas. He took a deep breath. He had to come up with plans for now. Today, he would most definitely would get her some clothes and pick up some extra groceries. Just take it one step at a time. 

  


  


When she was awake, a small bundle of energy, and Tom was all set to go out, he double checked that she knew how everything worked, and that she knew the rules. "So what did I say, again?" He asked.

  


"Don't leave the flaht...don't answer the door, there is food in the cuh-borhds and you have cay-bul on your...fellyvision?" 

  


Tom smiled lovingly at his sweet nymph and how she mimicked his accent. "Television, dove..or just call it a TV."  He corrected and she repeated it back to him. She looked at it with curiosity. "Would you like for me to turn it on, so you won't get confused with all the buttons?" He offered. Chanel nodded, her curls shaking with her head and her glasses nearly fell off her wee nose. Tom turned the TV and laughed at Chanel's amazed face. "Magnificent!" She gasped. He switched through channels slowly. "Just tell me what interests you...and I will stop on that channel."

  


  


He flipped and flipped until...

  


"Go back! Go back!" 

  


Tom pushed the back button twice until her heard Chanel go: "There!" On the screen were two very famous and familiar women. "They are very pretty, Thomas..." She sighed. Tom scrunched his aristocratic nose as he dropped the remote and picked up his car keys. "The Kardashians?" He asked and shrugged. "Barely..." He muttered. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as Chanel listened avidly as the two sisters talked about Scott's destructive behavior. "I will be back very soon, love. What do you like to eat?" He asked, finally.

  


"Anything sweet! And do your markets sell nectar?"

  


Tom chuckled. "I'll see if they do, sweetling..." And with that and a jangle of keys, he left out the door.

  


  


The TV, fascinated Chanel, she watched the family on the screen. She watched the beautiful sisters and their tired husbands and she watched the man who was a woman. She was completely engrossed in the show. 

  


In the middle of a particularly drama-filled episode she heard a knock at the door. 

  


"Hiddleston! We have an emergency, your publicity is backfiring on you, man..."

  


Chanel tensed. She could not open the door. Alphä Thomas told her not to. She ignored the man. 

  


"Tom, I know you're in there...I can hear your TV...I have the spare key anyway..."

  


The doorknob wiggled and the door swung open, revealing a disheveled looking young man. He looked at the small girl on the couch and that is the last thing he remember before he blacked out. 

  


  


Tom cheerily turned down his road. He had delighted in buying Chanel an array of cute little clothes and successfully finding some Mexican peach nectar in his local supermarket. 

  


His happy mood dissipated as he saw Luke's car pulled up in his driveway. He quickly parked his car and raced to his door. His jaw dropped when he saw the scene inside. 

  


Fuck. 

  


Luke was sitting beside Chanel, in a daze, as a thick pinkish mist swirled around him. Luke seemed to be catching imaginary bugs in the air, enjoying himself too. Nellie looked at Tom and began to explain. "Oh, please do not be angry with me! He came in on his own! I did not open the door.." 

 

Tom rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not angry with you. just what did you do to him?" He asked. Chanel played with the hem of the overlarge shirt that she wore. "I placed him under an enchantment... so, he's just dreaming..." She felt her cheeks grow hot. She had to remember that Midgardians were not like the nymphs back home, they were far more fragile. 

  


Tom let out a relieved sigh. "Well, he's just dreaming...all I have to do is.." Tom let out a series of loud claps and whistles until the mist left and Luke was fully awake. Chanel giggled. 

  


"Wha-Wha-What in...!!"

  


Luke looked thoroughly bewildered. Tom sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to you without you throwing me in the nuthouse..." He started and then told Luke all about what happened last night in great detail. When he was finished, Luke looked at Chanel and then back to Tom. 

  


"Now is not the time to be fucking around Tom...".

  


Baby blue eyes widened incredulously. "Luke, you got to believe me! Just look at her...you can see that she is unlike any woman...,anyone, of this world!" He shouted. Chanel looked at the two men, even more fascinated with them than the show of the Kardashian sisters. 

  


Luke turned his green eyed gaze to Chanel. "I have to admit, you've brought home quite a looker..." He said, not releasing his hungry gaze. He turned to Tom quickly. "But, just because she's beautiful, doesn't mean that she from another fucking realm!!" He raised his voice, think the whole conversation was quite bizarre. 

  


He doesn't believe Alphä Thomas, Chanel thought. She got up and walked towards the Luke. He whipped around. "Look, miss...I'm sorry for all this excitement, I sure tha---oh!" Chanel had placed her hands on either side of his head. Only gurgling gasps came from his lips. 

  


"Chanel...what are you doing...?"

  


"Enlightening him, Alphä Thomas..."

  


Tom took a deep breath. "How long will..." He made a circular motion with his index finger in Luke's direction. "...all of that take?" He asked. Chanel made a strained face at Luke. "A couple of sand grains, he's stubborn." She answered. Tom smiled weakly at her. "I'm going to go get the groceries and the clothes I bought you out of the car and... uh...yeah.." He trailed off and left the room.

  


  


While he was getting the last of the groceries from his car, Luke passed him, in a somewhat zombie-like trance. "Alright there, man?" He called out as Luke opened the door to his car. Luke looked directly at Tom with a tired expression. 

  


"I swear to Christ, Tom, there's always something with you...".

  


Tom let out a nervous 'ehehehe' and held up his hands in innocence. Luke rolled his eyes and commenced to pull out of the driveway. Tom shook his head as he locked the door behind him and entered the flat.

  


Chanel was rifling through all the many colorful bags that Tom had brought home. Wrappers, receipts and price tags littered the floor. Tom chuckled as the the beauty exclaimed in pure delight as she looked at all the wonderful things that her Alphä gifted her with. 

  


"How do you like the things that I bought you, sweetling?"

  


He was caught off guard  when she zoomed to meet him in a hug. She squeezed him tightly as she let out a barrage of thanks. "These Midgardian clothes are so beautiful, and so new...I cannot thank you enough, Thomas!" She babbled on and on until Tom shushed her. "Really, it was no problem at all..." He explained. "Now, why don't you go let me see how you look in these things..." He said, eager to admire her body in the cute little clothe things he bought.

  


  


Chanel loved her new clothes. Clothes were a rarity in Aürahiemr, as was custom. But, the clothes made Chanel feel...different. She felt like the women on the TV and that made her very happy. She went through a large mint green bag and pulled out a large cream colored knitted...something. She thought back to the hours she spent watching the cable. She took that tunic looking article and took out some black...hmm. Chanel turned the black sheer stockings over and over in her hands. She looked at the picture of the smiling woman on the container. They were apparently made to go on as tights...Chanel shrugged and made to put them on...

  


But, Lo! An exceptionally pretty bag caught her dark eyes. 

She walked over to it and looked inside. It was filled with colorful scraps of fabric and lace. She picked it up. She had most definitely seen these on the TV! Chanel blushed as she examined the pastel blue panties.

  


She would most definitely be wearing these!


	3. III: Reminisce Upon A Wellspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later, Tom is edging off the whiplash of his "major break-up" and Chanel is going through a few stresses of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning*//This chapter has themes that refer to race and stereotypes, and if you don't like it...please, Becky..exit stage left.

_Two months later_

 

 

Rain splattered heavily against the thick windshield as Tom pilled his car into his garage. As he pulled his keys out, he sighed. Today had been a draining day. Today was the day that his name was slandered in the "breakup heard 'round the world", he had finally gotten Luke to deconstruct the horrid facade a couple days back. He could no longer stand for that wretched woman to be in his life a second longer. Although, that was not the main reason. The main reason resided cozily inside his flat and had been for two months now. His sweet little nymph, Chanel, who had come into his life as a gift from God (or a god, to be precise) Tom felt a smile slowly curl his lips. Every day he spent with her was a blessing and every night, a treasure. Any human with eyes could see that one would be mad to turn down a moment of precious time with his ebony skinned love. Tom very soon got fed up with being drug to social events and concerts, even if it did ensure his new role, it was barely worth it.

Tom ran his fingers through his dark ginger curls and started to the door. As soon as he walked in his nostrils were filled with the scent of sweet ambrosia and something more...otherworldly. He decided then that he'd never get over her scent. It's a smell that he would remember for an eternity. He shrugged off his coat and abandoned his shoes at the door. As soon as he stepped into his living room....his foot landed on something uncomfortably hard.

"Bloody fucking hell..."

Tom cursed under his breath as he reached down to pick up the object. it was a piece of an apparently broken comb. Tom sighed endearingly and picked up the two pieces of the comb. He walked down the hall and into his bedroom where, sure enough, Chanel laid on his large bed, sleeping soundly, wild curls askew and completely nude save for his old Eton sweatshirt. Tom sighed in adoration at the scene. He sat down beside her and grabbed the glasses that had fallen off her face and kept them in hand. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, then on her lips and just as she had been summoned, her eyes fluttered open. Tom, immediately placed the glasses on her soft face and leaned down to talk in her ear. "Did you break my comb, little one?" He asked softly. Chanel nodded lightly, causing her hair to tickle Tom's nose. "This is the third one this month, sweetling." He chuckled. "The next comb I buy will have to be made out of titanium." Chanel buried her face in the sheets, embarrassed. "I just wanted to make my hair look better..."she muttered. Tom sat him on his lap as he reclined. "Nonsense, how do you fix perfection?" He asked. "You look heavenly...how many times must I tell you, dove?" Chanel picked at her tan palm. She knew Thomas was sincere in his words, but she couldn't really convince herself that she was as pretty as the porcelain beauties that she saw on screen. it reminded her of her days back on Aurahiemr...and how she never compared to the other nymphs.

\---

_On Aurahiemr,there was a large woodland dell in which Pan kept all the nymphs. most of the nymphs stayed by the sparkling waters of the wellspring, and they looked in their reflection as the bathed in the golden sunlight of the realm. Chanel rarely left Pan's side, usually residing to accompanying him on his travels or just staying in his libraries. Today, Pan allowed her to visit the wellspring..._

_Chanel timidly walked to the large body of glittering water. A thousand eyes were instantly on her as she sat at the edge of the wellspring and dipped her toes into the cool water. She looked around. Every nymph was so beautiful with lean figures and eyes of many colours. After a couple of minutes a large group of curious nymphs gathered around her...But, Chanel did not like their approach. They were friendly, but they poked at her like she were a doll and before long, she had too many pairs of pale hands on her. On her skin, in her hair...prodding, pestering._

_"Oh, your hair is so curly...I like the feel!"_

_"Your skin is so dark...and smooth, by the gods.."_

_"Your lips..so full.."_

_"...and look at that nose!"_

 

_Everybody was touching and the attention was nice. But, she didn't like it...it felt wrong. She waited it out and soon the crowd dissipated. She let out a sigh of relief and went off to the side beneath a great tree. She took out a small pouch of beads and string and started to make bracelets. She remained unbothered for a bit, then a nymphs approached her and she was unpleasantly familiar. She had long, ice blonde hair and steely blue eyes and a fair rosy complexion. She sauntered over to the the three and stood in front of Chanel. I was slightly unsettling for her, because clothes were not common for nymphs to wear and she was eye level with her v-line._

_"Well if it isn't little Chanel, finally came out of Pan's shadow."_

_Chanel looked downcast. "And good marrow to you too, Elphaba." The blonde nymph sat down next to her and flipped her locks haughtily. Elphaba despised Chanel, she hated how different she was and for other reasons as well. Chanel hated no one._

_"Is it true?" Elphaba sneered. Chanel never took her eyes off her beads. "Is what true?" she asked. "Oh, don't play a fool with me,silly girl. That you went to Asgard and ran off with a prince..." Chanel froze, her beads fell to the ground. Upon seeing her reaction, Elphaba laughed cruelly. "So, it is true, you did!" Chanell could only look down in cold shame as she remembered her time in Asgard. Of a prince of two realms, a prince with eyes of emerald and also of crimson. "You know nothing, Elphaba." Chanel whispered. "Nonsense, I know all." She snapped back. 'I know all about you and the god of Lies, a bit wild for your taste..I should know..I know him well.." Chanel looked her in the face. "You lie, You do not know Loki...how could you possibly..?" she asked Elphaba looked at her nails._

_"That's between me and Prince Loki.."_

_Elphaba chuckled, Chanel felt hot tears of frustration prickle behind her eyes. She gathered up all her beads in her pouch and stood up._

_"I am taking my leave of you, Elphaba, good morrow."_

_And she stormed all the way back to Pan's study._

_\----_

"What is on your mind, Chanel?" Thomas' voice snapped her back to the present. Chanel smiled. "Oh nothing, just lost in my thoughts, I propose.." she said cheekily. "You suppose?" Tom corrected. Chanel blushed and nodded bashfully...

"You know what I meant."


	4. IV: Quiet Discoveries in the Rain

London normally carries about a typically grey, prone to rain showers type climate, but today the rain was relentless. Large grey clouds gathered above the flat where Thomas and Chanel resided. Loud rolls of thunder preformed a symphony with white hot flashes of lightning. Outside the flat, the storm was relentless, but inside the flat the nymph and her Alpha laid cozily in each others' warmth. They were both awake under the white satin sheets of the bed. They just embraced and enjoyed the affection of the other. Tom held his nymph closely to his bare chest, caressing her...cherishing her.

"...for in my arms I hold the flower of the ages and the first love of the world."

Chanel giggled. 'That was beautiful, Thomas." Tom caught himself and blushed. "Ehehe...I didn't know I said that out loud...I was thinking it...I suppose I just spoke my thoughts.' He explained. 'Well, I absolutely loved it...so well spoken..' Chanel mused. 'Honestly, it's just a line from a well known poem...that just came to mind.' he said. Chanel kissed him on his warm, slightly freckled shoulder then looked into his sea green eyes with slight pout. 'Will Lucas Windsor have you working today, Alpha Thomas? Why with all this rain..." She asked softly. Tom placed his large pale hands on either side of her face. 'Not today, sweetling. Today is for us.' He said. Chanel's eyes brightened up. 'Finally!' she exclaimed. She captured Tom's lips in a consummate kiss. They giggled as they pulled apart. Oh, yes. Today was going to be a day they both would remember. For it would be a day spent in lover's embrace. Playful titters radiated throughout the flat as the storm waged on...

\----  
Loki hated the rain. 

He hated the thunder, he hated the lightning....there was very little Loki did not hate. But, on a list..storms were at the top. It reminded him of his oafish brother. Somehow the thundper shamed him and the lightning jeered at him here in his prison. He hated the cold chamber on which he now called 'home'. He hated the walls. He hated the inmates. He hated the food. Hate. Hate. Hate. 

Loki was so full of hate.

Loki sighed as he laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had to get out. He could hear the pouring rain echoing through the dungeons. In that moment, Loki decided that he didn't hate particularly everything. He closed his eyes and reminisced upon a time were his entire being was enraptured in the burning ribbons of love. It was terrifying. The mere idea that such a small being could fill him with such a longing was too much to bear at times. Even now, his soul screams for them nymph. He has driven himself quite mad in the wee hours of night. He cursed Pan, the sadistic goat bastard, for sending her to him....just to rip her away. She was a gift. Pure. Beautiful. Naïve. As soon as Loki placed his gaze upon her, he had to have her. Possess her...and he did. 

"By the fucking Nine..."

Emerald green eyes widened and shimmered with new meaning. Behind those eyes, ideas brewed in his head. He sprang up, slightly wincing as he stood on his left foot...it was sliced open. He flicked his wrist in one fluid movement to cast the illusion that he was still on the bed. He kicked away books and furniture to clear a space. How could he have forgotten? He picked up a small shard of glass and sliced his palm open. He let his blood flow into a pattern on the cold marble floor. Then Loki started to chant. Silently. Passionately. The small pool of blood began to lurch and move into different glyphs. Loki was on his knees. Palms on the floor. Eyes clenched shut, trying desperately to connect. Sweat dripped down his nose, got into his eyes...leaked from his pores and onto the floor. The blood turned black. Loki began to feel faint. He just had to hold on just a bit longer...

The room turned cold. Ice cold. Numb. From out the pool of blood came a terrifying creature. Loki stood up. The feature looked as if it were a man...but, the man looked broken. His flesh was mottled and grey and his hair was long, black and greasy. His eyes were a waxy pale yellow and seemed to drip a putrid sulfuric smelling liquid. 

'Maal. What a pleasure to see you again...'

Maal grunted in acknowledgment then spoke to Loki, without moving his mouth. His voice sounded as if he gargled grit and broken glass. 

'What do you want, Jotun sorcerer? Please do not keep me waiting...and do not bother asking me to help you become King of Asgard again, foolish Jotun."

Loki cleared his throat. "I wish to get out of this prison. And I wish to see Pansnymph." Maal shifted. 'As you wish...' He burbled as the droplets of blood off the floor lifted up slowly and attached themselves to his pale skin and began to consume him and somewhat dematerialized his entire being. It was a....queer indescribable sensation. Somehow. Someway he reformed out of the stale smelling liquid, but he was not in the prison, much to his immense delight. He was where he very much wanted to be. All around him were lush groves and waving meadows, rushing brooks and great trees. 

Maal was nowhere in sight, but Loki felt a bleeding pain in his side. Maal had branded him for later. "No wish comes free..." Loki smiled, Maal was a fool. He had branded Loki time and time again, with promises to take his soul when he went to Niflheim in the after life. Deep down, Loki knew he would take nothing. The god would perish before the next harvest season, he was already so old and in weak that Loki would surely stay alive longer than his days. 

Loki looked around at the paradise around him. It was immense. He looked to the north and saw a large tower. It was miles away. And Loki could walk. His magic was restricted in this realm. He knew that already from prior experience as a heady adolescent. He had come to Aurahiem and plucked up a fine blonde nymph and fucked her roughly against a large tree. Then vanished before he came. He actually was in the middle of a rather intense romp with a few servant girls...maybe a couple of young warriors (he could not remember) back on Asgard and he couldn't help but to show off..

Loki shook his head. He wasn't here for child's play. He was here for the Pansnymph, Chanel. He was here to reclaim what belonged solely to him. His magic was shaky in this realm. Sometimes it worked...other times it would malfunction and other times it just wouldn't work at all. He decided to play it safely and he began to walk towards the north. To Pan's Tower. To his beloved.


	5. V: Journey Of A Thousand Miles

Chanel hummed as she unwrapped yet another rainbow coloured candy wrapper and neatly discarded it into a pile of wrappers beside her on the couch. Thomas was sleeping in the bedroom after memorizing his script. He had read somewhere once that sleep is essential for memorization. So, Chanel quietly slipped out of his tight embrace and waltzed to go watch reality television. Chanel giggled to herself when she remembered what Thomas had said about watching television. He said it rots the brain. "Boy, bye..." Chanel muttered and rolled her eyes. She had picked up that blurb from her newfound Midgardian friend. She had run into her at the market....

\---

It was a sunny day at the market and Chanel _was looking at flowers at a stand. They were gorgeous. She was going to buy them and put them in a vase that Thomas had got as a long forgotten birthday present. They would really brighten up the flat. The flowers were amazing, but the vendor...not so much. It was an older woman, pale, cold and mean. But, Chanel just wanted to buy flowers, certainly not this woman's affection. So, she picked up a lovely bouquet and went to buy them. The woman ignored her, which was hard to believe, Chanel looked stunning in her pale yellow bodycon, round glasses glinting in the sun and hair looking especially bouncy._

_"Excuse me, miss..I would like to buy these flowers, please."_

_The woman made a noise of contempt and pretended not to hear her. Chanel huffed. "Miss?" she tried again to no avail. 'Aye, lady! I do believe you have a customer, you gon let her buy these damn flowers or what?" Both Chanel and the florist whipped around to see a woman behind them. She walked up to the stand. She had long curly, candy red hair and popped gum loudly from glossy purple lips that contrasted beautifully with her smooth dark skin._

_"Excuse me?!" the florist snapped. "Uh. I didn't stutter, ring the woman up for these damn flowers." the woman retorted sharply. Chanel blinked. The florist let out an annoyed but worn out sigh. She looked at the flowers in Chanel's hand. "That will be £9.99" Chanel gave the woman a neatly folded bill and grabbed the flowers. The florist looked at the woman with a saccharine sweet smile that dripped sarcasm. "Will you be buying anything, dearie?" The woman scoffed._

_"Hell no. I don't want anything your saggy old, racist ass is selling...dearie. Miss me with that."_

_She quipped. Chanel turned to the woman. "Oh, thank you! I thought she would never answer me." The woman smiled. "Ah, it ain't no problem, baby. I just couldn't let that bitch get over on ya." "Well, thank you so kindly, I must repay you." The woman let out a loud laugh. "Girl, you ain't gotta repay me. You can walk with me though, it's hella lonely when you in a place you ain't never been before." Chanel walked on the sidewalk beside the woman. "So, what is your name, stranger?" The woman popped her gum. 'Chloe' she said. Chanel's eyes lit up. "Like Kardashian?!" She beamed. Chloe made a face. "Hell no I ain't anything like that rich white cow!" She said. Chanel blushed. "Well, my name is Chanel." She said. "Ooh, girl..like the perfume?!" Chloe playfully slapped her arm. 'I suppose...'  Chanel laughed. She liked Chloe, she was wonderful, bold and full of fire._

_'I like your hair, boo...you natural?' Chanel almost winced when she thought that she would try to touch her hair. But, she didn't. Also, Chanel wasn't sure what natural meant, really. "Natural? Eh..." She trailed off into a nervous laugh. 'Oh, shoot! You don't even sound like you from around here, nevermind, girl.. Where you from, by the way?" Chanel clammed. 'Oh, uh...the Caribbean." She managed to say. 'Oh, word? I'm from America, North Carolina." Chloe said proudly. Chanel made an impressed sound. "I came over here to start a new life and see somethin' new..." Chloe continued dreamily. "I...um..came over here to be with the love of my life." Chanel interjected. Chloe popped her gum. "Ain't that a fairytale?" She smiled. 'Love ain't never really been my thing, but I wish y'all the best.' That being said Chanel began to hear Thomas calling for her. "Chanel?...Chanel, love, where are you?" Chanel smiled. "Nice to meet you, friend-Chloe, it has been a pleasure." She gushed. "Hold on, girl." Chloe stopped her. "Let me put my number in your phone, I could use a good ol' pal like you." Chanel handed the girl her phone (Tom had spent nearly a whole day teaching her how to use it) and went on about her day_

\---

\- Nearly every weekend Chanel spent with Chloe. It was nice to actually have a friend. Especially when your only friend was a goat-god. Chanel smiled and resumed watching television, but she had the sudden odd feeling that something was amiss. She turned down the large television. The flat was dead silent. Chanel narrowed her eyes. Thomas usually snored loudly and if he was awake, he would have surely called for her. She jumped and walked towards the abnormal occurrence. She cracked open the bedroom door and gasped when she peered inside. It was Thomas, and he was laying on the bed, per usual, but he was awake. A look closer and you could see that his hand was quite busy pleasuring himself. His eyes were closed tightly, with his mouth slightly agape. Chanel's eyes widened as a hot blush flooded her cheeks.  She had only seen such a thing once before. It was a long time ago, in the company of someone she once thought she loved. His chambers emitted a hellish glow. She didn't know how she even ended up in here. Not only in here, but in the bed of this chamber, laying curled up beside none other than Loki, Prince of Asgard. Her heart thudded. Loki was sweet, but there was a sickening part of him that frightened her. But, she would never forget that night. Or all the words, slick like oil, whispered into her ear. Only then was Chanel aware that she was leaning into the doorway, she fell with a thud onto the floor. Startling Thomas, who quickly covered himself with a sheet. "Darling!" He said. "Are you alright?" He asked. Chanel got up and brushed herself off. "I'm well, Alphä Thomas...are you alright?" Tom began to blush as well, he let out a deep, slow exhale. "Love, I'm so sorry...I know how all..." he took a pause and made a motion towards his crotch, "...this..makes you uncomfortable and--" Chanel cut him off. "No, Alpha Thomas..." she walked softly over to the bed. "I think I want to...explore this.." she stammered out bashfully. She placed a small hand on his chest. Tom looked at her, surprised. "Are you sure, sweetling?" He asked. Chanel simply nodded. She knew she desired to and she was so curious. She wanted to please Thomas, fully. Thomas took her hand and led her onto the bed. "Come here, my love..." Chanel kissed him on his lips, once, twice. Then all of a sudden everything felt...hot. Not in temperature, in pure intensity. Her shyness melted away like ice to flame, which caught Tom off guard. She kissed his neck, sucking...licking in such sinful ways that she never even knew she had knowledge of. "Bloody fucking hell, love...where did all this come from?" Tom said, shocked at the blasphemous heat coming from his innocent little nymph. Chanel shrugged. "It feels...right." she mumbled with a blush as she continued to lightly nip at his neck. Tom let out an aroused grunt and flipped her over, devilish intent clouding his mind. He began to return the favour by kissing her slowly, passionately. Chanel purred contentedly. "I want to show you a few things, dove..." Tom's lips traveled down her neck, down to the fabric covering her humble breasts. "...make you feel how you make me feel..." his tongue lightly slithered over a hardened cloth covered nipple. Chanel gasped...she had never...felt such a feeling...her mind was a dreamy euphoric haze. ---- Loki had been wandering around for days. Finally, he had found a decent place to reside for the night. He had no need for a fire, the realm always stayed warm enough and light sprites flitted through the air, creating a sleepy ambiance. Loki laid on the lush grass, clean and pure and looked up at the sky. He took a second to take in his surroundings, it is essential for him to reach a state of peace every day, his magic grew stronger that way. He sighed. Aurahiemr has always been a paradise.


End file.
